


The Unknown Son

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: You run into someone you don't even remember meeting.





	The Unknown Son

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

Walking into your son’s room, you laughed. His dirty blonde hair was all over the place, his face was smooshed into his pillow, and his arm was hanging over the side of his bed. Stepping around a few toys, you shook his shoulder lightly. “Come on, kiddo.” You chuckled when he groaned, rolling over. “Gotta get ready for school.”

He pouted, his eyes still not open. “Do I have to?”

You stood up straight, pretending to think. “I’m not sure. Should I google if it’s acceptable for my 7-year-old to drop out of 1st grade?” You teased. “Come on. I’ll make some Eggos.”

At the prospect of his favorite breakfast, he was up. “On second thought…” He grinned at you.

Kissing his forehead, you ruffled his hair. “Get a move on. We leave in half an hour.”

* * *

“So, looks like there’s a case about 6 hours from here,” Sam told Dean, looking over his laptop. “Looks like a pretty easy one.” He shrugged.

Dean licked his lips after taking a sip of his soda. “Where at?” He asked, his eyes not leaving the tv.

Sam’s eyes skimmed the article for the exact name. “Y/C/N.”

He thought for a minute and nodded. “Sure. I’ve been there once, passing through.” He agreed. “Wasn’t too bad of a place. Then again, I was pretty wasted for part of it.” Dean laughed. “Alright, Sammy. We’ll leave after I’m done with this.” He motioned to the tv.

Looking over, Sam raised an eyebrow. “Really? Are you watching that cheesy doctor show that Gabriel snapped us in?” He asked in disbelief.

* * *

You were moving around the kitchen that evening, making dinner, and the news caught your attention. You had a small under the cupboard tv, and usually just used it for background noise. Stopping, you watched for once.

“ _These strange killings seem to have no end in sight._ ” The blonde reporter said towards the camera on scene. “ _Local authorities are baffled, and it seems that they called in the FBI. Witnesses say that the killings themselves took only moments. It is advised to lock your doors, check your windows, and always remain vigilant. Back to you, Tim._ ” She ended and you shook your head.

Hearing your son running towards the kitchen, you quickly changed the channel. He didn’t need that fear. “Hey, mom?” He asked as he turned the corner. “I can’t find my shirt.”

Chuckling, you leaned back against the counter. “You mean the one you’re wearing, Jessie?”

He gave you a bored look. “No, mom!” Jessie sighed. “My favorite shirt. The cool one with the guitars and skulls.” He looked like that was the end of the world.

“I’ll check the dryer after, okay?” You smiled. “Now, what’s the emergency for this shirt?” 

“Tomorrow is music day at school! I forgot! I can’t look lame.” His big green eyes were wide as he spoke. “I won’t be the only kid who doesn’t wear a cool shirt.” He said seriously. 

Nodding, you went to work on dinner. “I promise I’ll find it.”

* * *

They dropped their bags on the end of each of the beds, deciding to get right to it. As if they were given silent orders, they each started getting out their FBI suits. “So, this the motel you stayed at?” Sam asked, slipping off his boots.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I think it was a few blocks over. Hell if I remember. Last night here, though, I stayed at some chick’s house. Got back to my room close to dawn.” He shrugged. “She was fun.” He grinned.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk the following afternoon, you were listening to him go on and on about school. “It was awesome.” He was talking with his hands, excited. “I got to try out the drums. Man, Ashley loved that.” You chuckled lightly, glancing down at him. Ashley was currently the girl he liked in his class. “Guess what I got Mr. Davids to play!”

You gasped. “What?”

Jessie grinned. “He played some Metallica. It was so cool. He nailed the guitar!” He busted out the air guitar, not paying attention to where he was going. You were watching him with a grin on your face, so you weren’t able to stop him from colliding with someone.

“Sorry, kid.” Came a smooth voice, sounding familiar, but you weren’t sure why. “You okay?” He asked, holding out his hand to Jessie. 

He took the man’s hand and let him help him up. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He shrugged, brushing off his hands. “Teaches me to rock out and walk.” Jessie smiled up at him, and had planned to thank him, but silence fell over them.

The man stared down at Jessie, a dumbfounded look on his face. “What’s your dad’s name, kid?” He asked, thinking maybe he was related in some weird way.

“I don’t know.” He told him, causing green eyes to shift to you.

You blushed. “Uh, I barely remember the night I got pregnant. It was a guy from a bar, and I’d already had a few. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. No note, no number.” You shrugged. “Found out about Jessie a couple months later.” Smiling down at him, you sighed. “There was no way for me to find him, so I never bothered to look.” Why would you put yourself through that? Sure, it was hard being a single mom, but he was worth it.

“This would be what…” The man started. “Like…8 years ago?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” You asked, furrowing your brows.

The other man finally spoke up, as he had been standing off to the side, watching. “Wait a minute, Dean.” He started. “Are you kidding me?!” He snapped.

Dean turned towards the other one, a baffled look on his face. “What? How the hell was I supposed to know?! It’s never happened before, Sam.” He defended himself. “Do I need to go find all the women I’ve slept with over the years?”

Sam gave him an annoyed look. “We both know that’s not happening.”

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” You asked, looking between the two.

Running his hand over his face, Dean looked at you. “Hi, I’m Dean, and I’m your son’s father.” He told you seriously.


End file.
